


Going for a Ride

by Laylah



Series: Tales of Coffeehouse [5]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The engine's pitch drops and they sweep down into the valley, the road curving beneath the bare branches of old trees. "Don't be nervous," Van says. "It's going to be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The "main timeline" of Tales of Coffeehouse puts people at about their in-game ages, which means this bit is a flashback. By about six years. :x

"I hope the boys weren't too much trouble," Suzanne says, smiling graciously, standing just a little too close.

Guy tries not to fidget. "No trouble at all," he says. He sticks his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, and that makes it a little easier to hold still. "They're good kids." Probably they don't even _need_ babysitting anymore, but he's not about to try telling that to their mom.

Mr. Fabre counts bills out of his wallet and hands them over, nodding once as Guy takes them. "Will you need a ride home?" he asks.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Guy says. His stomach does a nervous little flip. "I have a friend coming to get me any minute now."

Suzanne's eyebrows arch a little. "Your parents don't mind you riding with teenage drivers?"

Seriously, if she were any more overprotective, it would probably _kill_ Luke and Asch. "Well, it's not just anybody," Guy hedges. "Van's my tutor, so they already know he's trustworthy."

"Hmm," Mr. Fabre says. "Is he any good?"

Guy carefully keeps a straight face. "Yeah," he says. "He's helped me out a lot."

"I really think they're still a little young for that," Suzanne says. It sounds like she's had this conversation before, and for once Guy's on her side -- sixth grade is a little young for private tutoring, isn't it? For kids who aren't having any problems?

"We should be thinking ahead, that's all," Mr. Fabre says. "I only want them to have a chance at --"

From outside, there's a crunch of gravel and the growl of an engine. Guy scoops up his bookbag. "That'll be him now," he says. "I'll see you later!" He waves goodbye as the Fabres wish him goodnight, and slips out the door.

After the warmth in the mansion, the air outside feels crisp and stinging, sharp the way it only gets in the winter. There's already a little frost on the ornamental whatever-it-is that lines the front walk, and Guy hurries down to the driveway for his ride.

He opens the old Camaro's passenger-side door and the light comes on inside, so he can see Van smiling at him. "How was it?" Van asks, as Guy slides into the seat and shuts the door.

"Easy," Guy says. He'd like to lean over and kiss Van hello, but the Fabres might still be watching from the window. It seems like something Suzanne would do. "Asch whomped me and Luke at Risk until he got bored, and then we played some Mortal Kombat for a while. They didn't even complain about getting sent up to bed before their dad came home." Van puts the car in reverse, starts backing out of the Fabres' driveway, and Guy says, "I'm...still pretty glad to be out of there, though."

"Oh?" Van says, as if that's a surprise. Guy can still see his smile in the dark. "And why is that?"

The butterflies in Guy's stomach are getting worse. He's been looking forward to this, and he wants to do it, but -- "Because my dad doesn't expect me home for another hour," he says.

They get to the road. Van shifts gears, and then reaches over to rest his hand on Guy's leg. Guy can feel the heat of it through his jeans. "I'm glad to hear it," he says, and turns the car away from the main line instead of toward it, heading down the twisting back roads toward the park and the river. Guy listens to the engine's hum rising -- Van lets him do the shifting sometimes, because he has a good enough ear to tell when they need to even though he can't drive yet, but tonight he's feeling too fidgety.

Van can tell, too, lets go of Guy's leg to reach for the gear shift without having to ask. The engine's pitch drops and they sweep down into the valley, the road curving beneath the bare branches of old trees. "Don't be nervous," Van says. "It's going to be fine."

Guy wipes his palms on his jeans. "I know," he says. "I'm okay."

He's relieved when they find a place to stop, all the same -- it's so much easier not to worry once they actually start doing stuff. Van pulls the car into a tiny little emergency turnaround, sets the brake and shuts out the lights. It's really quiet when he turns off the ignition. "Guy," he says, quiet but intense.

Guy leans across the seat to just kiss him already. That makes it better right away. Van's warm and muscular, and he shrugs out of his jacket before he pulls Guy close.

"Yes," Guy whispers, holding on tight, when Van mouths at his throat -- gently, like always, too careful to leave marks where someone might see, but his mouth is hot and the roughness of his beard against sensitive skin makes Guy shiver. A few seconds of that and Guy is squirming, reaching down to tug at his jeans to ease the pressure on his cock. Van laughs against his throat and reaches down there too, cups his hard-on in one broad hand and squeezes. "Van," Guy says. "Please."

They've gotten this far before, traded handjobs plenty of times, and Van showed him how to suck cock, but that's not what they're here for tonight. Van strokes him through his jeans, slow, hard friction. "Guy," he says, his voice growling and low, the tone Guy can't say no to. "I want you."

Guy nods. "Okay," he says. "Yeah. I want you, too."

Van's fingers curl in the waist band of Guy's jeans. "Take these off for me."

"Right," Guy says. He kicks off his sneakers, unbuttons his jeans, shoves them and his boxers down together. The air's chilly, but Van reaches for him again, wraps both arms around him and drags him close, squeezing his ass possessively.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Van says hoarsely. His breath is hot against Guy's neck. "It's going to feel so good, Guy." He kisses Guy again before Guy can answer him, deep and hungry. Guy's cock twitches between them, and if he's kind of shaky too, well, he hopes Van won't notice that part. Van's hands stroke the backs of his thighs, slip between his legs to brush up against his balls, slide into the crack of his ass to tease him there. He feels so sensitive he's not sure he can stand it. "I'd take more time with you if I could," Van says. "But I need to get you home before it gets too late, don't I?"

Guy laughs awkwardly. "Y-yeah," he says. "I guess we should get on with it, huh?"

"I'd like that," Van says. "Here -- up over the seat."

"Wow," Guy says, letting Van move him into position -- bent over the back of the low bench seat, legs spread, his ass in the air. His cock presses into the leather of the seat. It's chilly, so he reaches down to curl a hand around his cock protectively. People always talk about losing your virginity in the back seat of a car, but the back seat's tiny and cramped, probably wouldn't be any better than this.

Van's digging something out of his jacket pocket when Guy glances back at him, and he smiles when he catches Guy's eye. "Relax," he says. "You don't need to be so nervous."

"I'm not," Guy says, but he doesn't really believe himself and he's pretty sure Van can see through him. "I mean, not really. Not a lot. It's just -- it's a new thing, you know?"

"You'll be fine," Van says. "You'll like it." He unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, and shifts his weight so he's leaning in closer to Guy. "You've been waiting for this chance too, haven't you?"

Guy nods. He wants this. He's hard for it, right? And everything else they've done together has been cool. "Do it," he says.

There's a plastic tearing sound, and then Van's fingers slip into the crack of his ass again, cool and slippery. Guy shivers as Van rubs the wetness against his asshole. They're doing it. They're really going that far. "Take a deep breath," Van says.

Guy does, and when he lets it out Van pushes and that's cold for a second and then just _weird_ and oh god he's fingering Guy's ass. Guy makes a little squeaky noise by accident, and then hides his face against his shoulder, hoping Van won't think that was a protest. He can totally handle this. It's just weird. But it'll be good when it's Van's cock, right?

"So tight," Van says. "You're going to feel amazing, Guy."

Heat floods Guy's face. He spreads his knees a tiny bit more and pushes back onto Van's hand as much as he can stand to. "You really want it, huh?" he says.

"Yes," Van tells him. His other hand wraps around Guy's hip and pulls him back. "Move with me, Guy. Show me how good you're going to be."

Guy moans, and tries rocking his hips again. It feels so strange to be filled, but he doesn't want to say so in case Van thinks he's not ready. He's a little worried he might lose his hard-on, so he tries stroking his cock at the same time, and that helps a lot once he gets the hang of the rhythm.

Van moans, too, when Guy pushes back harder. "That's right," he says. "Show me how hungry this tight little hole is."

"Yes," Guy says, rocking back. That's so hot, having Van want him that much. Van shifts his hand and there's pressure, and then it almost burns, stretching Guy's asshole open further. Guy's breath catches in his throat and for a second he falters.

Van stops moving, lets him just feel that, the thickness and stretch of being opened up. "Guy," he says. "Is it too much? Can you take it?"

"Yeah," Guy says, "I'm fine."

"Keep playing with yourself," Van suggests. "That'll make it easier." He gives Guy a few seconds to recover, and then starts to push again.

Guy breathes deep, strokes his cock faster. The friction of his knuckles against the seat is weird. His asshole feels really tender, and having it full makes him want to squirm -- like he could get comfortable with Van's fingers in there if he could just find the right position, only nothing he tries is quite right.

But maybe it's just a matter of getting used to it, because it gets easier as Van keeps playing with him. Guy stops feeling quite so much like he's overwhelmed, more like he's just -- just doing something really, really intense. "Van," he says.

"Yes," Van says. "You're ready for me, aren't you? Ready to give this to me."

A little thrill runs through Guy at the question, makes his cock twitch and his balls draw tight. "I'm ready," he says.

Van pulls out, and Guy feels weird, empty and open. Then Van kneels behind him, draped over his back in the cramped little space between the seat and the roof of the car. His cock rubs at the crack of Guy's ass, sliding in the slickness, nudging at Guy's asshole. It feels really big, much thicker than the fingers Van had in him before. "Breathe," Van says, hushed, almost growling, against the back of Van's neck.

"Oh, man," Guy says. he closes his eyes, breathes in, and when he breathes out Van's weight pins him against the seat and Van's cock pushes into his ass. Guy swallows hard, trying not to make any noise. It's so _big_, so thick it burns, so much he doesn't know how he can take it. Van keeps pushing deeper, until he's so full he feels like he can barely breathe.

"So good," Van murmurs, stroking his hip with one hand. "You're so good, Guy. Better than I ever imagined."

Even when it's kind of too much, it feels good to hear that. "Really?" Guy asks. His voice shakes a little. "That good, huh?"

"Wonderful," Van tells him. He rocks his hips slowly, making his cock shift in Guy's ass. "I'm not asking you for too much?"

Guy shakes his head. "I can take it," he says.

"You're so good to me," Van says. he slides his hand under Guy's body, pushing Guy's hand out of the way to take hold of his cock. "Here."

"Oh," Guy says, and, "yes." He's happy to let Van take over -- it's hard to move, hard to do anything but just hold on, especially as Van starts to thrust harder. Van's fucking him. He has Van's cock up his ass. And that's _hot_, but it's still tough to get comfortable when he's so big and it's all happened so fast -- the friction burns a little and he feels so full. He wants to come but it feels like...like he can't, like Van's cock is in the way, throwing him off. He's moaning a little as he tries to get there, and the way Van strokes his cock gets sloppier, less rhythmic. Van's making noise, too, throaty low moans as he fucks Guy's ass harder, faster -- and then he makes this amazingly hot growling sound and pushes in really deep and just stays there, still.

His breathing is loud in the stillness after that. Guy squirms, pinned and still full and still hard. Van just came inside him. God.

"Please," Guy says after a few seconds. He tries to push into Van's hand, but he doesn't really have any room to move.

Van laughs softly. "Of course," he says. "I want you to feel good, too."

He doesn't pull out, doesn't let Guy up, just starts to stroke Guy's cock again. It's still weird, having Van inside him like that, being so full and stretched out and trying to come at the same time -- but it's easier now that Van's not really moving anymore, not _fucking_ him anymore, just there, filling him. Guy flexes, pushing into Van's hand as much as he can, and he can feel himself starting to get close now, starting to tense up -- he wants to come, wants it, knows it'll be good if he can just -- if he can just -- he makes a helpless, desperate sound without even meaning to, and Van's other hand slides under him to cup the head of his cock and then he's coming, clenching tight around the thick length of Van's cock in his ass and shuddering, gasping, overwhelmed.

His throat feels kind of tight afterward, his breathing shaky. Van does move then, pulling out, and it's pretty clear he's trying to be careful but Guy can't help flinching anyway. Van strokes the back of his thigh gently, and sits back. The seat creaks under his weight. Guy slides down onto his side, turning over awkwardly. All the windows are fogged up, and he can't help laughing a little at that.

"Have a good time?" Van asks, wiping Guy's come off his hand with a fast food napkin. He sounds amused, too.

"Yeah," Guy says. He feels a little sore, and sort of sticky and gross -- he really hopes he'll be able to get a shower when he gets home. But...he feels good, too.

Van leans over, catches his chin in one hand, and kisses him, slow and thorough. Then he pulls back, stroking Guy's cheek gently, and smiles. "I should get you home, shouldn't I? Before anybody misses you."

"I guess so," Guy says. He reaches for his pants and starts to squirm his way back into them as Van starts the car. The heat coming back on feels good, and Guy stretches out his hands to warm them at the vents. "We'll, ah, have to do this again sometime, yeah?"

Van pulls out onto the road, turning toward home, and then reaches over to squeeze Guy's leg fondly. "I'd like that very much," he says.


End file.
